There is Always Hope
by ALTerNativeFlores
Summary: Bo is sent to Midgard by her father in hopes of escaping the fate that the Norns of Mirmir have warned Odin about. She grows to find that she is more powerful than she could ever have imagined, and manages to find the one person that could restore her Fate.


A/N: Hello, and welcome to my very first post. I was apprehensive at first, the idea of other people reading what I write is terrifying. I wanted to try new things this year. Here's to aiming big right? ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I don't own the theories. I hardly own my own integrity.

* * *

A little girl, age five, sat at the base of Fraxium, the lone Ash tree. Exhausted she turned to the sky, and perched her head on Fraxium's sturdy root. Clouds began to materialize to the amusement of the young girl. White ravens, wolves, and horses took shape. The girl's eyes fluttered shut and the clouds seemed to wipe away allowing the sky to return to an unfaded azure. The vermilion leaves of Fraxium rustled as the winds picked up pushing warm air around the little girl, and lulling her further into a dreamless existence. Before sleep could claim her, her brown eyes opened one last time. Squinting out toward the pasture, she noticed a red balloon lazily dancing in the wind.

'I must follow it' she thought to herself.

Without further contemplation she was up sprinting away from the lone ash, and to the meadow where the balloon waved tauntingly in the air. Her heart thumped excitedly. A sweeping draft then began to carry the balloon to the forest of elms. She went as fast as her feet would allow, reveling in the way the meadow's midnight grass brushed across her midriff. Just when she thought she could go no further the balloon stopped at the entrance of the elm forest. She slowed her pace not wanting to disturb the red mass anymore than she had to. The balloon's thread just within her grasp, it inched upward. Eager in her youth, she lunged carrying the balloon higher than her arms would stretch. Higher and higher the red mass went, caressing the branches of the nearest elm. Dread filled the little girls body as she knew the fate of most balloons that dare tempt the elm forest.

"It's my balloon! You can't have it!" shouting up at the great elms.  
The jagged oval leaves of the elms cackled and flexed among the breeze , branches at needle point began leaning too and fro.

Pop!

The red balloon deflated on an exceptionally pointed branch. Slowly, the red balloon fell to the ground. The little girls face matched that of the latex heap at her feet. Face burning she longed for the Elms to face judgment. One by one harlequin essence began to leave the elm forest as the girl absorbed their power. The elms blackened, as her eyes likened to the azure sky. The ground sunk around her, the meadow began to ecru.

"Bo!" a voice sounded from a distance, disturbing her from her power ladened trance ,"Bo, You must stop!"  
Bo blinked, she fixed her now brown eyes on the man who stood behind her. She studied him. His face gruff from travel, and a film of dirt stained his skin. He smiled down at her laughing jovially. Bo's face lit up.

"Daddy? You're back!" Bo ran and jumped into her father's arms.

"I couldn't stay away for too long." looking around him taking note of the number Bo had done on the property., "Looks like you've been up to no good around here."

Bo nodded up at her father and grabbed for his hand.

"Will you put it back father? I don't want mommy to be upset." Peering up at him with her brown eyes.

'So much like your mother' He thought.  
"Very well" He replied, and with a wave of his free hand the forest and meadow were restored.

Swinging their connected hands Bo's father led them to their modest cottage at the opposite end of the meadow. Bo's mother greeted the pair from the ground floor balcony.

"Took you long enough, dinner's almost cold." She stated cheekily rustling Bo's hair, she braced Bo, "Why don't you go set the table Bo, Your father and I will be there shortly."

Bo huffed, but made her way to the dining room.

"Odin, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be discussing a treaty with Freyja?" Bo's mom inquired.

"Freyja and I have come to an agreement, she gets first pick for warriors who wish to rest, but we have more important matters to discuss. Aife."

Odin, and Aife stepped into the doorway of the kitchen. Aife made her way toward the stove, and grabbed for the ladle placing the evening stew into a ceramic pot that matched the dining set where Bo clattered about.

"What's happened Odin, why are you really here?"

Odin stepped behind his wife laying his hand over hers, relieving her of the ceramic pot. He leaned grazing his lips upon her neck, and pulling away. "There was a disturbance on Midgard today, a flood. Bo's losing control, and the other gods are beginning to suspect that these events weren't left to the fates on Earth."

"What do you want me to do, she's five, it's all childs play to her up here." Aife dismissed.

"But it isn't just childs play Aife, she is unknowingly controlling the elements on Midgard. Loki is looking for any sign of weakness, especially after the death of his mistress Angrboda. If he knew that I had fathered a natural-born daughter there's no telling what he'd do." Odin stressed.

"She isn't a half-giant like his mistresses abominations. Even with her underling abilities, the Valkyries bestowed upon her light, she is not able to turn into something that even resembles those demons." Bo's mother explained.

"You're wrong, they gave her the ability to choose her own path when she comes of age. Allowing her to run feral in these parts could be detrimental to the outcome of that choice. I won't let her do anything she may regret, and I won't let Loki take her." Odin's booming voice slicing and final.

"It's only a matter of time before he finds out, every day she's getting stronger." fixing her features from that of concern to that of strength she stood her ground.

Odin turned away from Aife, staring out the window and into the once deadened Elm forest as if battling with an idea he knew Aife wouldn't be happy with.

"There is another way, but you aren't going to like it. Please remember that it's temporary." Odin continued to stare out the window.

"How temporary will this be Odin, huh?" Knowing where his train of thought was headed. "Not seeing you for 2 years at a time temporary?"

He met her eyes pleading with her to see his solution without saying it.

"Whatever it is Odin, i can handle it, just don't let this family hurt anymore than it has to."

"It isn't that simple Aife. I know of a mortal that is very loyal to me he'll be good to Bo."

"What do you mean he'll be good to Bo?" fearing the worse she continued, "I will not marry my five-year old daughter off to some mortal. Loki will be the least of your worries if you even think for one second that I would allow this." Her rant cut was cut off by her husband's laughing, tears springing from his eyes. Aife seeing red smacks him. "You think this is funny, you fucker. She's our daughter, I have resigned to this life of less than luxurious living just to keep her safe. Now this!"

Cowering away he interrupts her frantically searching for his breath.

"I mean to say that he'll take care of her, teach her how to control her emotions, train her to protect those around her."

"Oh, still, she isn't your champion Odin, she's your daughter. You can't pin this fate on her." she begs him to see how nothing good can come from this.

"I haven't it's the Norns, it's been foretold. We don't have a choice, believe me , the other outcome would result in a very dismal ending." He holds Aife in his arms as she visibly stiffened, and kisses the top of her head.

"Will she remember us?" Aife asks holding his gaze in hers willing for him to say yes.

"No, she mustn't remember us incase she were to run into Loki's followers or worse, Loki himself." Aife's eyes water and her voice becomes hoarse.

She lets out a sob.

"Mom is there something wrong?" Bo asks making her way into the kitchen to let them know the tables is set.

Aife jumps from Bo's sudden presence, she fixes her face into a smile.

"Everything is okay honey," she grips bo's shoulder lightly and guides her into the dining room, "Now how about some stew. Odin, can you bring it in with you. I want to have dinner with my family."

Odin now left to himself stares back out to the to the Elm forest, and then to the Ash where a young sapling stood beside it a red balloon tied to its sturdiest branch. Massaging his face with his hands he grabs the Ceramic pot, and makes his way to the dining room.

Controlling his emotions he masks his concern for his daughter, and wife.

"Alright girls who's hungry?" Odin asks.

"Ooh, I am, I'm starving. I could eat a thousand and two bowls right now." Bo says raising her hand.

"I'm not sure we have enough for that dear, but I can promise you dessert." Aife states, tapping Bo's nose to which Bo scrunches her face pondering the idea of ice cream, or cupcakes.

"Hmmm, deal!" Bo pumps her fist into the air.

"Alright lets serve this up!" Odin grabs for the serving spoon.

"Whatever happened to Ladies first?" Asked Bo beating Odin to the serving spoon.

Aife snatches the spoon from Bo.

"I think not, as I like to say, Age before beauty." she winks at Bo and places the serving spoon back into Odin's hand.

After dinner and dessert Aife guides Bo toward the study, while Odin cleared the dishes. He brought them to the sink and laid them down gently, and set out to wipe up the counters before washing up. He heard the laughter from whatever game Aife and Bo had come up with, he knew they as mother and daughter needed these moments before Bo were to be sent to earth. While she wouldn't be permitted to retain her memories the feeling of love from her mother would carry her through adolescence. Odin cursed the Norn for ever bestowing the wisdom of Mirmir upon him. Sacrificing his sight of his left eye seemed ill in comparison to what he was actually giving up as a product of his new-found knowledge of the future. Still, If he can change it now, then he can save both of them.

Flicking a crumb from the counter he walked to the medicine cabinet where the memoir elixir would be. He conjured up two mugs one with hot chocolate, and the other with tea and place a teaspoon of the elixir in each. In order for this to work he would have to wipe both their memory, which also meant suppressing both of their powers to their weakest form until the time came for Bo to join in on her destiny. Careful not to spill he balanced the hot liquids in the cups, tip toeing to the study. He came upon Aife telling Bo a story.

"Long ago there lived a princess..." Aife began.

"Why a princess? It's always a princess, what about a warrior?" Bo interupts.

"Okay, a warrior then. Once upon a time there lived a warrior."

Odin continued to watch from the entrance of the study, the flames of the fireplace illuminating the study, shadows dancing. It's moments like these where he wishes that the knowledge of what is to come did not hang so heavily on his shoulders. He peered down at the steaming cups in his hand, still buzzing from the elixir that would buy him enough time to change what was to come.

He treaded toward the study' sofa and set the cups in front of his girls.

"A warrior princess, the strongest, and most noble of princesses." he adds.

Bo, noticing her favorite beverage on the Swedish pine coffee table snatched it up and slurped greedily. Reveling in the way the smooth beverage brought joy and warmth. Clunking the mug down after a rather loud smack of the lips, she wiped away the residue of chocolate with the back of her hand.

"Thank you Papa!" She exclaimed gratefully as her mom tutted at the girls lack of table manners, then again what did she expect from her free-spirited daughter?

"Manners my child, one would think you were raised by wolves." Aife grabbed for her tea taking light sip, displaying her impeccable manners.

"Not wolves mom, Berserkers." Bo jumps up her feet pouncing on the couch.

"Even better, disgusting, animal like men." Aife rolls her eyes.

"No, loyal, wild, and free men." Bo argues, yanking a blanket from the back of the couch placing it over her head like a bear skin headdress. She growls jumping off the couch in search of her wooden weapons.

"I suppose we should get on with our story then." Odin redirects.

"It is getting rather late, how about we save our story for another time?" Aife yawns.

Bo finds her sword and raises it in the air, "Silence daughter of Sol! The Maiden of Berserkers wants not to sleep!"

Odin grabs for the spare blanket wrapping it around his head. His steps become exaggerated.

"Ah! My fair daughter, Maiden of the Berserkers your bedroom chambers are singing out to the night." Growling, he begins to howl. Bo squeals running away from her emissary. He gives chase, out of the study down the chestnut hallway and into Bo's bedroom. Bo hurriedly constructs a net trap releasing it when her target reaches the makeshift mark. Odin becomes entangled and trips tumbling down to the floor a resounding Boom is heard from the study where Aife's head bobs out of tiredness. Odin stills his breathing, letting his body relax. Bo laughing begins to notice the stillness of her father.

"Oh no, I've killed him!" She panics stripping off her headdress, she unsheathed her wooden sword and prods him with it.

Still no movement. She crouches down toward his face, and pokes his nose. Odin the springs back to life, capturing Bo in the process. He tickles her into submission.

Laughing she gives in, "Okay Papa! Enough, I'll go to bed."

Breathing heavily he stops, and stands up to let her free.

"Alright nightgown on, and lights out." He claps his hands and Bo hurries through her nightly routine.

She climbs into her oversized bed, sinking beneath the covers and cuddled her stuffed tiger Henri. Odin stands at the door, ready to switch the light off.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Bo?"

"Do think I can hear the story about the Princess tomorrow?"

"I will get to that story in the future."

"Do you promise?"

Odin sighs, "Cross my heart."

"Okay." Bo smiles, she turns around to snuggle further into Henri.

Odin watches her as her breaths becomes more steady, he commits her shape to memory then turns back to the study. Aife lays sunken into the couch. Odin removes his blanket headdress, and places it over Aife. Crouching down he places a kiss on her lips, willing her to take some of his Chi. She moans, but stays still in her sleep. He sits on the couch pulling her into his arms.

"Sleep, Dream, Forget" Odin spoke last into the night, rising from his position on the couch he exited the house now surrounded by pines.

Stay, O sweet, and do not rise;

The light that shines comes from thine eyes;

The day breaks not, it is my heart,

Because that you and I must part.

Stay, or else my joys will die,

And perish in their infancy.

* * *

Thank you for reading! More to come Soon!


End file.
